James Ramirez
Private James Ramirez is a playable character and the deuteragonist of the campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ramirez is introduced in the mission "Wolverines!", serving alongside Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn in the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, Hunter Two-One. Ramirez is presumably Joseph Allen's replacement, as Allen was transferred out of the unit and subsequently killed by Makarov during a secret assignment in a Russian airport. Biography Virginia Ramirez and his squad respond to an unexpected Russian invasion and move into Virginia. They then help friendly troops extract "Raptor", a High Value Individual, and then go on to Arcadia to rescue trapped civilians with the help of the Stryker armored vehicle codenamed "Honey Badger". Washington D.C After destroying AA batteries threatening the civilian's evacuation transport, the Rangers move to a devastated Washington D.C., where U.S. troops are fighting a desperate battle against Russian troops. Hunter Two-One assaults and attempts to clear the Department of Commerce building, eliminating a 'crows nest' of Javelin Missiles and an M82 which they turn against the invaders, buying the evacuation site valuable time. They board a UH-60 Black Hawk and assault Russian ground forces, only to get shot down by SAM missiles over the SAM sites on the Department of Justice building. After their helicopter crashes, Ramirez finds himself trapped in the Blackhawk with injuries and the squad is swarmed by Russian forces. As they run out of ammo, Pvt. Wade is killed while handing Ramirez an M4A1, Dunn is wounded, and several squads of enemy soldiers assault their position while a nearby Havoc helicopter blinds the surviving Rangers with its searchlight. EMP All hope seems lost until an ICBM launched by Captain Price air-bursts, over Washington D.C. The resulting EMP knocks the enemy Havoc and all other aircraft out of the sky. The Rangers help Ramirez out of the helicopter and retreat with his squad into a nearby building while the crashing helicopters kill the attacking troops. After encountering a friendly runner, Pvt. Vaughan, who tells them to get to Whiskey Hotel, they fight their way through some office buildings. Despite heavy resistance from the Russians, they eventually regroup on the White House Lawn, where U.S. stragglers under the command of Colonel Marshall are attempting to retake Whiskey Hotel (The White House). Marshall orders the squad to proceed up the left and they fight through extremely heavy Russian resistance. After fighting through the desperate Russian troops, Ramirez and another Ranger take point and make their way to the roof. They wave green signal flares to call off the friendly airstrikes that are part of the "Hammerdown Protocol." He then sees other green flares on other buildings across the ruined Washington D.C. Locations *Northeastern Virginia, USA - Secured Raptor and evacuated civilians from Arcadia. (As shown in the missions Wolverines! and ''Exodus''.) *Washington D.C., USA - Retake The Department of Commerce, helped the US Army evacuation site at the Washington monument. Took out enemy positions at the World War II Memorial and the Department of Justice. Secured Whiskey Hotel (The White House). (As shown in the missions Of Their Own Accord, ''Second Sun, and Whiskey Hotel.) Trivia *James Ramirez is the only playable character that is not scripted to die in the ''Modern Warfare sub-series (excluding Price, who is not playable during the events of Modern Warfare, rather in a flashback). Further, Ramirez is the only playable character in the Modern Warfare series not to become seriously wounded or killed at all. *Ramirez's weapon of choice remains either the SCAR-H or the M4A1 since these two weapons were used on separate days. *Ramirez, Foley, and Dunn are the only recurring American characters in the Modern Warfare era that are not scripted to die. *While his gloves are torn and wrist-mounted GPS device cracked during the helicopter crash, and remain so during the events of "Second Sun", they seemingly repair themselves at the start of "Whiskey Hotel". *Ramirez is given an order (usually starting with "Ramirez!") a total of 56 scripted times during the campaign, usually by Sgt. Foley. This has spawned a meme among players appropriately called "RAMIREZ! DO EVERYTHING!" which features an exploitable poster of Sgt. Foley giving impossible or absurd orders. *It is possible that he was present at The Battle Of New York due to his infantry division being part of the resistance forces. Appearances *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (First appearance) References es:James Ramirez Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers